


Payback's A Pain In The Neck

by EddyWrites



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites
Summary: Julia drank a little too much, and you swipe the bottle away from her and it turns into a game of cat and mouse.
Relationships: Julia Hoffman/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Payback's A Pain In The Neck

When you walked in, you found Julia seated alone next to a bottle of booze. An all too familiar sight for you. Julia lazily reached over for the bottle but you swooped in and snatched it up before she could lay a finger on it. "Oh, you’re going to regret that, sweetheart," she threatened, but by the sound of her voice, you didn’t know if it was a real threat or some kind of proposition. The sultry lilt could have come from the alcohol. There’d been more than a few times of her propositioning you when she’d had too much to drink, but this seemed somehow different. You decided to challenge her to find out.

"Oh, yeah? Right now I’m not feeling too regretful," you shot back at her, a cocky grin on your face. She got up off the couch and came over to you, attempting to swipe the bottle from your hands, but you were too quick. You held it just out of reach. She made another grab for it and again you managed to evade her. This time you headed for the opened window. You held the bottle by its neck and Julia froze, eyes widened as she realized what you intended. One by one removed your fingers until the bottle slipped from your grasp entirely and crashed against the cold ground below.

Julia rushed to the window, though she knew it was too late. She looked out at the shattered glass in the yard. Now she was pissed. She pinned you against the cool, stone wall, determined to wipe that satisfied grin off your face. "Insolent little bitch," she cursed through gritted teeth.

"Bite me," you replied, not backing down. It was in that moment that a shift happened in Julia's gaze. It was as if she’d had an idea, or some change of heart. It was only brief and you didn’t have the proper amount of time to decipher it before what happened next.

Julia had taken your words literally. She moved quick now, indicating that it had not been the alcohol's effects slowing her down, but rather this little game had been one she’d planned all along. Now her teeth grazed against the soft skin of your neck, and as she bit down, you emitted a soft squeak of surprise. The bite had not nearly been hard enough to draw blood, but you had a feeling that Julia was far from done. Then she bit you again, slightly lower than before, and a bit harder. Instinctively you sucked in your bottom lip, biting down to keep a moan from escaping your mouth.

"You like it when I bite you," Julia half asked, half stated. You knew some part of her was psychoanalyzing you, but you were beyond the point of defending yourself and your kinks. You were more inclined to focus on indulging them now. She looked into your eyes, reading your answer through them, rather than hearing you admit it. Her hands blindly busied themselves with unbuttoning your blouse in the meantime.

You continued to let her undress you until you stood naked before her, her eyes fixed on you with a lustful gaze. Then she closed the distance between you again, grabbing for your wrists and holding them firm against the wall. It’s not like you were going anywhere, but you liked having her grip on you.

She resumed her earlier kisses and bites against your skin, making a trail over your collarbone and one down your chest. She freed one of your wrists to move her hand down between your legs. She teased you almost to the point of you crying out before she finally gave you what you’d been craving. You no longer tried to stifle your moans, as Julia seemed to enjoy drawing them out of you.

You were almost there when Julia suddenly pulled her hand away from you, leaving you hanging. "Apologize," she ordered. "Say you’re sorry for breaking my bottle."

"Julia, please," you begged.

"All you have to do is say you're sorry," she taunted.

You’d been so close that she’d practically left you shaking. "I- I'm sorry for breaking your bottle. Now please, please-"

You were cut off by your own gasp as Julia touched you again, sending your mind spinning. It wasn’t long until you could feel that familiar, blissful sensation overtake you once more. As Julia left one more, particularly rough, bite to your neck, you came, and she backed away. Now it was her who wore the satisfactory smile on her face.


End file.
